Letters of Love
by animegirl1363
Summary: The point of writing your feelings out and not sending them is so the other person never knows. So when Enomoto's letters get sent to Reisi you can be sure Enomoto is ready for the worst outcome.


Munakata Reisi, a man who's presence captivates those around him. A man who some may describe who's being can't be explained by the universe. He was so majestic that Enomoto had completely fallen for the man. Someone as plain as him had no right to fall for a person of Reisi's caliber. There was no way he would be taken seriously if he confessed to him.

"Why did I have to fall in love with someone so out of my reach...?" He laminated.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Fuse said. He was the only one who knew of Enomoto's feelings towards Munakata. Feeling his friends feeling deserve a chance to be taken seriously, Fuse always encouraged Enomoto to tell the captain how he felt. "Someone like the captain would dismiss you like trash."

If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was his friend's never ending belief in the captain and in him. "It's fine Daiki. I'll just keep writing the letters."

Since Enomoto had resigned himself to being unattainable, he started to write letters to Munakata about how much he admires him. His feelings and other everyday thoughts, some thoughts which should not be uttered outside the bedroom and always telling Reisi how beautiful he is. He was too much of a chicken to send them anonymously, so all the letters were stuffed in a box. He saw this in an anime and It worked there. It was enough to satisfy him.

"It time to go." Fuse said. Enomoto put his letter in the box and set off to begin another day of hard work.

During their leave the cleaning crew made their way through Enomoto and Fuse's room while they knocked over Enomoto's box of letters. Seeing as it was addressed to Munakata, they figured they would be doing Enomoto a favor. So after they cleaned up they dropped the box off at Munakata's office.

When the day was over the duo returned back to the dorm, his high spirit quickly turned into despair when he realized that his box was gone. "Daiki, where is my box?"

"Hmm? Isn't it on your desk?" He said.

Enomoto searched and searched but nowhere was the box to be found. He began to panic. Fuse tried to calm down his worried friend.

"It has to be here. Who else comes in here?" Fuse said. Then it clicked with Enomoto.

"The cleaning crew. They must've seen it somehow. If they saw then they must've delivered it to the captain. Oh no." Enomoto went into a slow decent into darkness. "I'm gonna have to quit. I'm gonna have to move to a new town, make a new name!"

Fuse had to shake Enomoto from his panicked state. "You're talking crazy. Just calm down. Do you really believe the captain would get rid of you over this? Let's go to sleep. We'll figure out the rest tomorrow."

It was easier said than done. Enomoto could not get a wink of sleep and he would feel it in the morning. When he woke up, his eyes were bloodshot. "I can't go out looking like this. Everyone will ask questions."

"There's no other way around this, you're just gonna have to confront the captain about this." Fuse said.

As if on cue, Enomoto's PDA rang signifying that he received a message. It was from Munakata.

 _From: Munakata,_

 _I wish to speak with you about an important matter. Please come to my office soon._

Enomoto froze upon reading the message. This was it; his days at Sceptor 4 were coming to an end. He left the room with an air of dread as he headed towards the captain's office. He knocked the door and entered when Munakata said to. The first thing he saw was his box of letters on Munakata's desk. All the color drained from his face.

"Ahh~ Enomoto-kun I'm glad you could make it." Munakata said. "Now I would like to discuss the time and place of our date."

Enomoto was confused. He had come here expecting to be rejected and fired. But Munakata started listing off all these restaurants and it just confused him even more.

"Wait!" He needed to collect his thoughts and figure out the situation. "You read all of my letters?"

"Of course." He answered. "The emotion you put into these letters are clear. It would be beneficial for us both to get to know each other better."

"Listen captain. I don't want to be pitied." He was stunned. He was sure the captain would turn him down, but to pity him. That just hurts. "I'm too plain for someone like you."

"I recruited you because I'm well aware of your true potential." Munakata face turned serious. "That being the case, I believe that feelings such as those in these letters deserve a chance to make themselves known and should not be taken lightly."

Enomoto had no words. He didn't expect this to happen. What was he supposed to do now? Munakata walked up to Enomoto to return the box of letters to their owner.

"I see this is a bit of a shock to you. I'll give you all the time you need and you can pick our date." With that being said, he sent Enomoto on his way.

The poor guy was still in shock by the time he reaches his room. Luckily Fuse was there to break him out of it. "So what happened?"

"Th- the captain accepted my feelings." Enomoto said. Fuse cheered and congratulated him. "I now have to find a place for our date."

Enomoto walked passed Fuse to his desk and started to look for a place to take the captain out to. Fuse was going to leave his friend alone, but then Enomoto started panicking about where to take the captain to for the first date. At least Enomoto is back to normal.


End file.
